


Scars

by luna_weasley



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, I want happy Clingy Duo content okay?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, So..., set just after the Manberg festival, technically? I mean, they respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_weasley/pseuds/luna_weasley
Summary: Tubbo never died growing up
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Tubbo technically has a canon death before this one, but for the sake of drama, I'm gonna pretend he was only badly wounded in the Final Control Room

Tubbo never died growing up

That had always been Tommy. He had always been the reckless one. _Hey, do you think I could make that jump? How long do you think I can hold my breath? C'mon, Tubbo, I don't think the bees will care_ that _much…_ Tubbo had always been the more cautious of the pair, always following a step behind, always making sure to keep his shield on him. The idea of dying terrified him. Will and Techno had laughed at him for that growing up and, while he obviously defended his best friend, it had always bemused him too. Dying really wasn't that bad; he was living proof of that. So why did it bother him so much?

And now… he almost wished that he had experienced Tubbo dying before. Maybe he wouldn't feel so lost now. And maybe Tubbo wouldn't have been so scared in the moment. His stomach clenched just remembering it. His best friend, trapped, surrounded by enemies. Himself, so close, but unable to move an inch. And Technoblade… he scowled. He had let himself relax when Schlatt had invited him on stage. Wild images had flashed through his head, of them both fighting their way out of it. It would have been two vs two on stage, with Schlatt and Quackity, and he could hardly guarantee the loyalties of the people in the crowd either, especially after Schlatt had threatened Niki. He had even readied himself to jump out of his hiding place, to join the fray - with all the rage he had built up, Manburg didn't stand a chance

But then- but then- but then Techno had pulled the trigger. And Tubbo had-

He groaned, drawing his knees up to his chest  
"You alright?"   
He swung round. It was Wilbur. His stomach sank. That was wrong, too - that shouldn't be his reaction to seeing his brother   
"M'fine"   
"Sure you are," Wilbur laughed, sitting down next to him. He gestured to the oak door in front of them "Tubbo not woken up yet?"   
"No" he squeezed his eyes shut "Niki said- the damage to his body was quite-" a groan escaped his mouth without his permission "It's been hours, Wilbur. It never takes this long. _Never_ "   
"Well, he did blow up, Tommy" he chuckled. Tommy gaped at him "Sorry"   
He didn't sound all that sincere

"You know what this means?" he added, after a moment's pause "Getting Tubbo and Niki out?"  
"No" he did know, though. He just didn't want to hear it   
"There's no reason not to blow it up"   
" _No_ " he turned away "We are not having this conversation again. Especially not now"   
"Come on, Tommy. Think about it - if it all goes up, who's there that we care about? No one!"   
"What about Fundy?" Tommy frowned "Your _son_?"   
Wilbur clenched and unclenched his fists. His mouth was a hard line   
"He picked his side" he said, a steely note in his voice "He's gone now"   
"Are yo- are you joking?" Tommy spluttered "Fundy's been there from the start! He fought for L'manberg, he died for L'manberg, just like we did. And, oh, I dunno, _he's your son_ , and you're gonna give up on him just like that-"   
"He had a choice" Wilbur snapped "Power or family. He chose power. Fair play to him, I guess; there's nothing I can do. His whole family's with us - me, you, Tubbo, Techno-"

Tommy scoffed "Techno's not on our side" he said "He's on his own side"  
Wilbur threw up his arms "Tommy, that's what I've been trying to tell you - everyone's on their own side! Allegiances don't matter in the real world! It's dog eat dog, how can you not see that? No one's on _sides-_ "   
"I am" he said fiercely "And so's Tubbo. We're on _L'manberg's_ side"   
"L'manberg doesn't exist anymore-"   
"Yes it does. Do you really think walls can't be rebuilt-?"   
"Schlatt was elected democratically, that couldn't have happened in L'manberg as it was"   
"Well then we get rid of Schlatt"   
" _It's not just Schlatt-_ "

" _Guys_ "   
They both looked up. Niki was standing before them, her arms folded   
"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to work"   
"Sorry Niki" Tommy mumbled   
"Any change?" Wilbur asked   
"No " she sighed "I got his body fixed up, just about, now we just need to wait for him to wake-"   
"You fixed him?" Tommy perked up   
He was on his feet before he had time to think   
"Yeah, just about-" Tommy pushed past her, heading to the door she had left open "Tommy- maybe you shouldn't-"   
He didn’t hear her. Tubbo was in the room she had just left. He couldn't just take her word that he'd been fixed. Not after he'd seen what that firework did to him. He had to see

He peered into the makeshift infirmary. Tubbo was lying on a stone slab, his arms by sides. In the light it almost looked like a morgue. For a brief moment, his heart leapt - Tubbo was safe, he was _here_. With his eyes closed, he could have been asleep. But then his eyes adjusted, and he saw what Niki had meant by 'just about'. There were scars. A lot of them. He didn't have a shirt on, so he could see every detail. The left side of his body was a web of ruined flesh, climbing up his waist like a disease. Burns tore at his skin, from his neck down to his stomach. He felt himself thrown back outside, to the festival. It was like the firework had just gone off

He heard a hoarse sob, far off in the distance. It took him a moment to realise it was from him  
"Tommy?" Niki's voice seemed muffled, as if underwater "Are you alright?"   
"Yeah, I-" he took a long breath. Then another "I- I just didn't expect- _shit-_ "   
"You know how respawning is," she said softly, but firmly, "He's going to be alright, Tommy. I promise. He'll wake up soon. And the scars will fade"

 _But they won't disappear_. They were going to stay with him for the rest of his life, and they both knew it. He stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fist   
"He did this" he muttered   
He went over to the stone ledge he had been sitting on. He picked up his discarded sword and sheathed it   
"You'll tell me if anything happens?" he asked   
"Of course"   
"Well then" he headed in the direction of the armoury   
"Tommy" Wilbur said, an edge to his voice "Where are you going?"   
"To kill Techno"

***

Trapped. Walls closing in. Eyes, eyes everywhere. Watching him. Judging him

_S-Schlatt?_

_We know what you did, Tubbo_

_I-_

_Do you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?_

_N-No?_

_Nothing good_

Techno, climbing up the stairs.

_ <Wilbur whispers to you: he's on our side> _

Pulling out the crossbow. Arming the firework

_I'll make this as painless and colourful as possible_

Pointing at him. Pulling the trigger. Then-

Pain, pain, pain. Burning, everything burning. Screaming; Tommy. _TUBBO!_ Then-

Nothing. Endless barren, nothing. Alone. Niki, talking - _you're gonna be alright, okay? I'll make you all better_ . Alone. Alone. Crying. Tommy, crying. _Wake up soon, Tubbo, please? I miss your stupid face. I don't want you gone_. But he was gone. He was alone. There was just him and light. Light and light and light. And-

Dark. Stone. Cold. Heartbeat. Breathing. _Breathing-!_

***

He jolted up, gasping for breath

He groaned. Pain shot up his side, as if he had just been stabbed. Not a completely unreasonable hypothetical, he supposed. He stopped, making himself take long, slow breaths. He took in his surroundings. He was in a cave, it looked like, though the oak door proved that it wasn't completely abandoned. He was on an artificial looking stone slab, like an operating table. There was stone wall to one side, and to the other-

A table. Wooden. On top of it lay several loaves of bread and a note

 _Tubbo,_ _  
_ _If you wake up while I'm not here, make sure you eat lots quickly_ _  
_ _Respawning is hungry business :)_ _  
_ _-Niki_

Respawning. Yes, that was what had happened. He had died, and now he was back. It didn't sound as strange to him as he had thought it would. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. He lunged at the bread, and cried out as pain laced up his side again. He frowned, confused. He looked down and froze. _Oh_. The firework did leave a mark then. He felt tears in his eyes, and quickly blinked them away. Tommy could come in any moment, and surely he would laugh if he found him crying

He heard noise outside. Curious, he slowly got up and went towards the door. He found that if he didn't move his left side, it didn't hurt nearly as much. He made sure to favour his right leg when walking. Wilbur would probably say that it was an easy way to lose a fight, but he wasn't fighting now, so surely he wouldn't mind?

He went through the door and shivered. Maybe he should have found his shirt first. Or maybe that would have irritated the scars. He didn't know. He'd have to ask Tommy the next time he saw him. He was always showing off his scars - _look, Tubbo, battle scars! I'll get all the women now!_ He smiled at the memory, and finally realised where he was - the tunnel under Pogtopia. He breathed a sigh of relief - he was safe now. No more spying. No more lying

The noise was getting louder, like a roar of some great beast. He wondered briefly why he was walking towards it, and not away. And yet his feet kept moving anyway

It turned out not to be an animal, but people. Two people, Will and Niki, staring down into some crudely dug pit. The roaring was from Will, cheering on whatever was down there

He inched forward. He spotted Techno first. His insides clenched. But he didn't notice him. His sword was raised, and his eyes were fixed on his foe. Tubbo took another step, to see-  
"Tommy"   
His voice was so soft, Tommy was never like to hear it. He was circling Techno like a wolf, his weapon raised. But his grip looked awkward, and his armour didn't quite fit him

Tubbo frowned. What was he doing? Surely he knew he couldn't win

He got his answer as they circled again, and he got a good look at Tommy's eyes. Resignation was there, and brief flutterings of doubt. But beyond that was rage, and grim determination. Tommy wasn't going to back down, he could tell. He wanted this fight. He wanted to kill Techno. Why-  
"You killed Tubbo" he snarled, his voice ringing through the stone cavern   
Techno didn't look concerned. "I know. I was there"   
"Why?" Tommy's voice cracked. Tubbo noticed the red rings around his eyes for the first time - he had been crying "Why did you kill him?"   
"Well, Tommy, if you were in my situation, I think you would have found yourself acting in very similar-"   
"Never" Tommy spat "I would _never_ murder my best friend"   
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow "Even to save him from Schlatt?"

At the sound of that name, Tommy shrieked and lunged at his foe. Techno parried his blow lazily, pushing him back off his wrong foot "Tommy-"  
"Why aren't you fighting back?"   
"Tom-"   
" _Fight back, bitch!_ "   
He charged again, swinging wildly. Techno lowered his sword and kicked Tommy in the stomach, sending him sprawling backward   
"Tommy, stop it. I don't want to hurt you"   
"Like you could" but his confidence wasn't real, Tubbo could see that as well as anyone   
Techno sighed "Maybe lower your weapon, and we can settle this like gentlemen-"   
"What happened to 'the only universal language is violence'?" he all but yelled back "You a hypocrite now, as well?"   
"Tommy, I've always found you rather annoying, but I'd still rather not have to kill you"   
"Well that's a shame" Tommy grinned "Cause I'm never gonna stop annoying you"

He charged again. Techno sighed, twisted his blade around his opponent's, and pulled. Tommy's weapon went flying. His face fell, and he took a step back. But Techno didn't let up - he advanced and, with an almost unnatural ease, thrust his sword through a gap in his armour

Time grinded to a halt. Tommy froze. The sword plunged through his stomach, and out red the other side. Tubbo felt his insides turn to ice  
"Maybe don't piss me off next time"   
Techno twisted the blade, and pulled it out. Tommy grunted, falling to his knees. Blood poured out of his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. He collapsed, spread eagle, on the ground

Tubbo couldn't help himself. He screamed

" _TOMMY!_ "   
But Tommy didn't respond. His eyes were wide open. Fixed. Glassy. Unseeing. He was dead

He realised he was moving, running. Without any thought, any plan, he knew he had to get to his best friend. His brother. Then it would be okay, then he wouldn't be-  
"TOMMY!"   
He felt arms around him, holding him back, and a voice in his ear. Niki. He had almost forgotten she was there   
"Tubbo? Tubbo, it's alright, it's okay- don't- stop-"   
He couldn't make himself move anymore. Techno clearly hadn't realised that Tubbo was there either - he was staring at him. But Tubbo wasn't scared anymore, just… hollow   
"Techno, how could you?" he could barely get his voice above a whisper "He's- he's-"   
Techno at least had the decency to look guilty "Tubbo, I'm sorry, if I had seen you there-"   
There was a soft _pop_. Tommy's body disappeared, the items he had been carrying spilling across the floor

Tubbo's legs gave way. Barely aware of his surroundings, he let Niki carry him to a nearby rock for him to sit on. She gave him a water bottle and inquired into how much he had eaten. It was a poor attempt to distract him, but one he was grateful for all the same

Someone came into his line of sight. Wilbur. He looked concerned, which was a surprise. He had been cheering Tommy on, he remembered. Why?  
"Tubbo? Tubbo, can you hear me?" he made himself nod "Tommy's going to be alright, you know that. He's just gone to respawn-"   
_respawn- resp- re-_

Tubbo managed to push Niki out of the way just in time for him to be sick on the floor

***

_Your respawn point was missing or obstructed_

Tommy sighed. That was a nuisance. Pogtopia was hours away on foot, and he couldn't steal Fundy's horse _again_. And he'd been so sure he'd set his spawn before gearing up! Maybe Techno had moved it after. It was the sort of thing he would do, just to be annoying. Bitch.

His stomach rumbled, and he briefly considered climbing the nearest oak for apples. But he decided against it - it was just respawn hunger, it would fade eventually, and he didn't have time to waste. If he didn't hurry, it would go dark before he reached Pogtopia. And he couldn’t waste hearts fighting skeletons, when he needed as many as he could get to kick Techno's ass with

He just needed better armour, that was it. Maybe he could borrow Wilbur's this time. It would be a bit too big, but at least-

_ <Nihachu whispered to you: Tubbo's woken up> _

He froze

_ <WilburSoot whispered to you: Tommy, Tubbo's back> _

He felt tears sting the corner of his eyes. He didn't bother wiping them away

_ <Technoblade whispered to you: the other one's respawned. Does this mean you'll stop irritating me now?> _

"Oh, piss off Techno" he muttered  
He took a long breath, and grinned

_ <you whispered to Nihachu: is he alright?> _

_ <Nihachu whispered to you: he saw you and Techno fighting, so he's pretty upset about that. But aside from that he's fine> _

He paused. _He was there?_

_ <you whispered to Nihachu: he was there?> _

_ <Nihachu whispered to you: yeah. He had some kind of panic attack when Techno killed you. I think him seeing that you're alright would really help> _

The grin slid off his face

_ <WilburSoot whispered to you: Tommy, can you hurry up and get back? Tubbo's freaking out here> _

He started to run. Screw conserving hunger, his best friend needed him

"Where's Tubbo?"  
He had managed to get back to Pogtopia in half the usual time, very out of breath and drenched in sweat. He had found Niki pacing just outside   
"Tommy, where have you been? Tubbo's been worried-"   
"Got sent back to spawn. Where is he?"   
Niki frowned "Maybe you should eat before you-"   
" _Where is Tubbo?_ "   
"He's- here, I'll show you"

She led him to one of the spare rooms they'd dug into the ravine  
"I'll give you two some privacy" she said, leaving him there   
Tommy stared at the closed door. Now that he was here, he found himself unable to move. He could hear little whimpering noises - was he still hurt? He inched towards the door, placing his hand on the wood   
"Tubbo" he said softly   
The noises stopped   
"Tommy?"   
The voice was quiet, and muffled through the door, but it was unmistakably Tubbo's. He felt his stomach swoop

He opened the door, and went inside. Tubbo was sat on an unmade cot. He had changed back into his green shirt and jeans. Seeing him out of his Manberg uniform made him beam  
"Tommy" he said again, his eyes widening   
And just like that, he was running   
"Oh my God, you're alive!"   
Tommy barrelled into him, enveloping his friend in a hug. After a moment, he felt Tubbo's arms come around him, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a long while, clinging to each other like they would fall apart if they let go. Tommy could hear Tubbo's heartbeat through his warm body, strong and steady against his shirt. He didn't think he had ever heard a more wonderful sound

After an age, or maybe a few seconds, they let go  
"Hey, Big T" Tubbo said softly   
"Are you okay?" Tommy asked "You're not - are you in pain, or anything?"   
"No" he shook his head "Niki said I should eat, but I haven't been all that hungry since-"   
He trailed off. Tommy noticed the pile of food next to the bed   
"Is that cake?" he grinned "dibs"   
He snatched it. Tubbo snorted   
"What?"   
"Nothing, just-" he shook his head "I've missed you, big man"   
"Missed 'oo too," his mouth was full, his voice muffled "This is good - did Niki make this? I didn't know she could bake"   
"I think Fundy's been teaching her. Or, was teaching her" he frowned "I guess they can't do that anymore"   
"Don't mention Fundy in front of Wilbur" Tommy warned "He gets all pissy when you mention Fundy"

"What is up with Wilbur? When I saw him, he seemed…" he trailed off  
"I know" he agreed "He's… it's hard to explain"   
"He was cheering you on when you fought Techno" his voice broke "Why?"   
"Cause Techno's a bitch?" he grinned. Tubbo didn't "He, um, seems to think it's 'every man for himself' now. Seeing as Techno's technically on our side, I think he thought I was going to the dark side, as it were, by fighting 'im" he swallowed a large chunk of cake

Tubbo clenched and unclenched his fists. Tommy frowned, sitting down next to him  
"What's wrong?"   
Techno" he swallowed "Why were you fighting him?"   
"Well, someone's gotta avenge you, haven't they?" he punched him lightly on the shoulder, grinning "Your honor's on the line"   
He chuckled. Tubbo watched him, his eyes filling with tears. The grin slid off his face   
"Tubbo-"   
"Don't fight him again, Tommy, please" he sobbed "I don't- you _can't-_ "   
He buried his head in his hands   
"Hey" he said softly, putting a hand in his back "It's okay, you don't need to be there next time-"   
"No, no, stop" he batted his hand away "I'll be there, we both know it. _Don't fight him again_ , Tommy. Please. He'll win again-"   
"-that's a bit harsh-"   
" _He will win again_. He always wins fights, that's who he is. And I'll have to- I'll-" he swallowed "I can't watch you die again"

He screwed up his eyes and balled his hands up in his fists, hyperventilating. Tommy froze  
"Tubbo?"   
He didn't seem to hear him   
"Tubbo, It's okay, I won't fight him again" he promised "Tubbo, _breathe_. Tubbo? Tubbo, please?"   
Tubbo stopped   
"You said that to me" he whispered "I remember. When I was… after I had died. I heard you. I remember"   
He took a long, shaky breath. Tommy sighed   
"Tubbo, I promise I won't fight Techno, okay?" he confirmed   
"Okay" he said softly "Thank you"   
He leaned against his side, pulling him into a hug. Tommy smiled

"Of course" he said slowly "If it came down to it… if there was a battle… I'd have to. But you understand that, right?"  
"Right" came the mumbled reply "But, Techno is on our side, yeah?"   
He shrugged "He's more on Wilbur's side. He seems down for destroying L'manberg too"   
"Wilbur wants to destroy L'manberg?"   
"...yeah. What did you think all that TNT was for?"   
"He said it was just a precaution!" he sat up "Tommy, all our friends are there!"   
"I know, that's why we're gonna stop them” he grinned weakly

Tubbo sighed. He sounded exhausted  
“There’s going to be a war, isn’t there?”   
“Hmm?”   
He looked up at him, “There’s too many big players now. Techno, Wilbur, us two, Schlatt, even Dream… it has to come to blows. And soon”   
“Ah, well” Tommy chuckled “You were always the smart one. But… yeah. There’s gonna be a fight soon. And we’re gonna win”   
“How can you be so sure?”   
“Cause you’re here” he said “You’re safe, for now. We can prepare, train like we used to. And when it comes down to it, with us two side by side? Dream and the rest don’t stand a chance”   
"Yeah?" Tubbo smiled   
"Yeah"   
He smiled back, hopefully looking more confident than he felt

Tubbo yawned, nearly punching Tommy as he stretched his arms  
"You need to go to sleep" the blond said "Respawning… you need to recharge. We should both go to bed"   
"Hmm"   
"You want to share?"   
They had shared everything growing up, including a bed. They hadn't been able to for weeks now, with Tubbo in Manberg and Tommy here, and his sleep schedule had suffered for it. He knew, with his injury, that he might want to be left alone. But still, he hoped…   
"Yes, please" he said "Thank you, Tommy"   
"No problem" he grinned "You know what I'm like; I always need my lawyer around"   
Tubbo laughed "I think Big Law is away for now"   
"Aw, shucks" he snapped his fingers "What about Big Crime?"   
He grinned "Well he's always here when you are"   
"Even better"

They curled up together on the cot in the spare room. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed in Tommy's room, but neither of them cared enough to move. Tommy picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the torch on the wall. And after four attempts, he actually hit it, extinguishing it and plunging the room into darkness  
"First try"   
Tubbo giggled

He heard his brother's breathing slow. He lay down beside him, and shut his eyes. Maybe now he'd be able to actually get some sleep…  
"Tommy?"   
His eyes snapped open   
"Hmm?"   
In the dark, he could just make out Tubbo's bright blue eyes. They were glistening with tears   
"I don't want to die again"   
He took a shaky breath, blinking hard. Not sure how to respond, he pulled Tubbo into his arms. He was trembling   
"I'm so scared, Tommy" he whispered   
"I'm- I'm scared too" he swallowed "I'm scared too, but I'm gonna keep you safe. Always, Tubbo. You'll be alright so long as I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever. Yeah?"   
He didn't respond, but his hold on Tommy tightened, so he thought he understood

They stayed like that, tangled up in each other's arms, like they had as children. Tommy found it much easier to get to sleep that night. But then again, he always had, when Tubbo was around


End file.
